


【斯莉】双人旅行

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 国庆节应景小短文
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

西弗勒斯第一次出远门就是跟莉莉一起坐霍格沃茨特快，之后开启了他很不咋样的校园生活，所以西弗勒斯一直很不喜欢坐火车。

但这个暑假，幸运爆棚的莉莉抽到了旅行社的大奖——某旅行圣地双人游。本来伊万斯一家准备加点钱全家一起出去玩，结果佩妮忽然得了水痘，必须在家躺着，还得有人照顾，鉴于佩妮强烈的嫉妒心，于是跟莉莉一起出门的家人变成了零。

所以她邀请了西弗勒斯。

要是换成别的男孩，伊万斯先生夫人肯定不会同意，但他们还是挺信任斯内普的，毕竟从小看到大，而且他们俩单独一起出去上学，还是寄宿学校，要搞什么早就搞上了，也不用非得等到暑假旅行的时候。

莉莉瞪着西弗勒斯，“这可是我抽奖抽到的大幸运，你必须跟我一起去，不要给我整什么幺蛾子。”

张开嘴想顶回去，可莉莉看上去太凶了，西弗勒斯不敢说不想去。

其实他就是不想去，在家看书不香吗?

背着大包小包，西弗勒斯一脸哀怨，有施了无痕伸展咒的包莉莉不让用，说不带行李看上去太“怪异”，可她自己又不背。

“重吗？”莉莉关心地问。

“不重，特别轻。”阴阳怪气斯内普上线。

“我刚刚问了导游，我们俩似乎要住一间房哎，因为这个团里都是一对一对的。”莉莉小声说。

阴阳怪气斯内普下线，锯嘴葫芦斯内普上线。

火车摇摇晃晃，莉莉靠在他肩膀上补觉，麻瓜的火车不喷蒸汽了，似乎也没那么难熬了。

事实上两人不但要住一起，还是大床房，床上还洒满玫瑰花瓣，摆了一个心形。

“你要先洗吗？西弗?”莉莉抱着浴巾问。

“不……”

看到莉莉刚洗完澡的样子，西弗勒斯从头酥到脚，他都不记得自己怎么洗完澡的，回过神来已经在床上躺好了，莉莉一点都没不好意思，甚至还打算跟他聊聊天，西弗勒斯一秒装睡。

不知道什么时候真的睡着了，早晨起来他完全没动地方，而莉莉挤过来贴在他后背，手脚搭在他身上。

西弗勒斯立刻此致敬礼!

梅林饶命啊。

好在莉莉没那么细致，她没发现西弗勒斯的异样，起了床一直喋喋不休她从旅行手册上看来的景点介绍。

旅行胜地的确是旅行胜地，风景非常漂亮，而且旅行团里的众人看看表情阴沉的西弗勒斯，又看看漂亮活泼的莉莉，目光里都是“这男的绝对不简单”。

还好西弗勒斯不太在意群众的眼光，他只被莉莉的可爱光线迷的神魂颠倒。

第二晚他们换了一间旅店，这个旅店的环境就不如第一家了，起码隔音上面远远不如。

要说不知道那些声音是在干什么，也太装纯洁了，莉莉尴尬地打开了电视，西弗勒斯被迫跟她一起看电视剧。不知道是不是巧合，今晚的电视剧也很劲爆。

看着电视里的人缠来缠去滚来滚去，耳边是隔壁在嗯啊哦耶，西弗勒斯烦了:“莉莉，我们睡吧?”

他扭过身子去床头柜里找耳塞。

“嗯?好……好的。”莉莉红了脸，开始脱衣服。

拿着两幅耳塞，西弗勒斯目瞪口呆，他现在再说自己不是那个意思有点晚了吧？

不知道现在去床头柜把耳塞换成另一种乳胶制品来不来得及。


	2. Chapter 2

愉快地加入了隔壁嗯啊哦耶的小合唱，莉莉对这新奇的体验还是挺满意的，西弗勒斯小心翼翼的样子让她觉得自己很珍贵，痛一点也值得。

有些事情是本能，比如轻怜密爱，比如他爱她。

事后西弗勒斯明显很紧张，他又祭出“装睡神功”，亲爱的，睫毛抖成那样可真不叫睡着了， 不过莉莉看在他怀抱很温暖的份儿上，决定饶了他，她在他怀里找了一个很舒服的位置，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

西弗勒斯听到她呼吸变绵长了，才睁开眼，看着怀里的姑娘，整颗心脏都快要融化了。

早晨醒来，莉莉觉得有些酸软，他早就醒了，动也不敢动，怕弄醒她。

西弗勒斯小声问:“还好吗?还疼不疼?”

莉莉扑闪着大眼睛撒娇:“还好啦，不疼，只是有点刺刺的……”

“对不起，我应该克制点……”西弗勒斯眼神有点躲闪，似乎想说什么，但今天行程很满，导游开始在外面大喊，叫他们快点去吃早饭，别误了时间。

忙忙乱乱地坐上车，莉莉才发现西弗勒斯有点不太高兴，她戳戳他，小声问:“你怎么了?后悔了?”

“没有!绝对没有!”西弗勒斯立刻否认，但接着他小心翼翼地看着莉莉:“我觉得——有点太快了，你会不会觉得我不够尊重你?”

“太快了?”莉莉狡黠地眨眨眼，“那在你的计划里什么叫不快。”

立刻掉进了莉莉的陷阱，西弗勒斯开始小声讲他的计划:“当然要先找一个机会表白，如果你同意了，我就可以天天牵你的手，抱抱你，要几次约会后，才可以在送你回去的时候吻你，当然第一次只能亲一下，慢慢才能更热情一点，等我们毕业之后再考虑进一步，你不愿意的话我也可以等到结婚之后……”

听着西弗勒斯的未来蓝图，莉莉幸福的直冒泡泡，“你是不是连我们生几个孩子都想好了?”在西弗勒斯讲到结婚的时候，莉莉插嘴说。

“一个就可以了，不生也可以，”西弗勒斯认真地说，“卢修斯说生孩子对女孩子太凶险了……”看来恐孕的卢修斯马尔福给西弗勒斯灌输了不少理念。

“啊，那你想好怎么跟我表白了吗?”莉莉凑在他耳边轻轻地说，“为什么我等了这么多年都没等到呢?”

事实就是，西弗勒斯大约连两人百年之后合葬墓碑上刻什么字都想好了，表白这件事也没提上日程。

“这……”西弗勒斯语塞，但固执的他还是决定，“我觉得我们最好还是从表白开始!我会尽快表白的!”

“随你。”莉莉决定接受完美主义先生的安排。

今天的景点在海边，蓝天绿水白云，莉莉一身红裙非常靓丽抢眼，居然有个外国小姐姐要求跟她合影。

“哦，那是你的男朋友吗？我来给你们拍张照片吧?”拍完照片，外国小姐姐热情地说。

高兴地点点头，莉莉把西弗勒斯拉了过来，“亲密点，亲爱的男朋友……哦，还没表白的男朋友先生!”

伸出手，西弗勒斯僵硬地把莉莉搂在怀里，笑容渗人。

其实西弗勒斯也很想表白，刚才机会就很合适，要不是那个人非要拉莉莉合影的话，等下一个景点一定!

神庙很安静，但在这里表白是不是有点不合适?

海岛风太大，不适宜表白。

沙滩人太多，不适宜。

中午给莉莉剥了一整盘虾和螃蟹，没机会。

下午莉莉去潜水了，西弗勒斯有深海恐惧症，留在岸上想表白词，结果发现莉莉的潜水教练太帅气，有点生气，把腹稿忘的一干二净。

“他摸你腰了。”晚上西弗勒斯不满地对莉莉说。

“那是在教我潜水的姿势呀。”莉莉凑近他，“是这样的，我教给你……”

在床上演练潜水姿势太危险了，等西弗勒斯回过神来，床单已经一片狼藉，莉莉像只小猫一样蜷缩在他旁边:“你抱我去洗，我腿软。”

到底什么时候能成功表白呢?西弗勒斯抱着他的绿眸小软猫想。

明天，明天一定要表白成功!


	3. Chapter 3

别看西弗勒斯平时不怎么说话，但他一直自以为很有道理，从不跟莉莉轻易妥协，所以这么多年，莉莉有很多次想要掐死他的冲动。

但这一次他辜负了伊万斯夫妇的信任，跟莉莉加入了夜间小合唱，这件事他自知理亏，认真考虑了一番，西弗勒斯决定以后要对莉莉“好”来弥补。

当然“好”第一条就是“听话”。

所以莉莉立刻有了一种野猫变家猫的感觉，张牙舞爪哈你变成日常蹭脸舔你，早知道睡了他就能变温柔了，莉莉根本不介意早几年就这么做。

“这个好可爱啊，西弗，很适合你。”莉莉拿着猫耳朵发卡就往西弗勒斯脑袋上套，要是平时西弗勒斯坚决不会戴这么幼稚的玩意，但现在，他只能老老实实地戴上。

莉莉笑眯眯地盯着他的猫脸，仰起脸:“亲一下，”西弗勒斯左右瞄瞄，飞快地低下头“啾”了一下，瞬间耳朵都红了，莉莉搂住他的胳膊，乐不可支。

“我们去参加这个项目吧，林中小屋!”莉莉指着旅行手册说，这是一个自愿参加的项目，不愿意参加的可以继续在海边玩，参加的徒步爬山，住一夜林中小屋。

旅行手册上面写的流程很有趣，但参加的人不太多，莉莉很想去住林中小木屋，西弗勒斯憋着表白，也想去人少的地方，于是他们俩报了这个项目。

爬山需要很早起床，莉莉迷迷糊糊的不愿意起，闭着眼睛伸胳膊让西弗勒斯抱她去盥洗室，本来她想让西弗勒斯帮她洗脸，可西弗勒斯似乎想把她的脸按进洗脸池而不是用毛巾，生生把莉莉吓醒了。

很不满意的莉莉抱着西弗勒斯乱摸，结果摸到他早晨清醒的小兄弟，吓得立刻缩回了手。

本来就有点不满足的西弗勒斯一把把她抱到了洗手台上，“教育”了一下，要不是时间太紧张，还真想再“睡”一会儿。

出发的时候天还黑，一群人一边走一边打盹，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉的手，渐渐有些习惯这样的亲密了。

太阳升起来之后大家到达了露营地，小木屋像童话故事里一样可爱，更特别的是树林里长了很多蘑菇，这完全是触碰到了西弗勒斯的知识储备区，《千种神奇草药及蕈类》他倒背如流，莉莉拿了一个篮子，准备跟西弗勒斯去采蘑菇。

“注意安全，别走太远。”导游不在意地挥挥手，这里虽然是深山但很安全，从来没有人在这里迷路过。

本来有几个人也想跟他们一起去采蘑菇，可是走了不远就纷纷因为各种理由返了回去，最后只剩莉莉和西弗勒斯。

“不觉得奇怪吗?他们都走了。”西弗勒斯捏捏莉莉的手。

“是有点奇怪，你什么想法?”莉莉眨眨眼。

“麻瓜驱逐咒。”西弗勒斯肯定地说，“附近有巫师居住。”

“这里的环境倒是真的适合巫师住。”莉莉欢快地说。

两人倒没有很在意，继续嘻嘻哈哈地采蘑菇，走了不远真的看到了一片房子，居然还不少，应该是一处巫师村。

“哇，除了霍格莫德我还是第一次看到别的巫师村，我们去看看吧!”莉莉高兴地说。

西弗勒斯不太想去，巫师性格古怪的多，而且万一是黑巫师呢？但莉莉已经窜了出去。

“你好，”她对路边一个花白头发的太太打招呼，“请问这里是哪里啊?”

太太友善地看着她又看了看西弗勒斯，笑了:“这个村子可很少有生面孔呢，你们从哪里来呀?”

“我们跟着旅行团来的，住在下面的小木屋里。”莉莉眨了眨眼小声说，“这里是个巫师村是不是?”

“你居然知道巫师?还不怕麻瓜驱逐咒，麻种出身吗？”太太惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“是的，我们在霍格沃茨上学。”

听到“霍格沃茨”，这位太太立刻放松了下来:“原来是学生，我也是霍格沃茨毕业的，来我家喝杯茶吧，”

看着莉莉毫无戒心地跟陌生人有说有笑，西弗勒斯跟在她们身后，警戒地握紧了魔杖。

这位太太家虽然是普通的两层民居，但看得出历史悠久，她的丈夫年纪看着更大一些，正在花园里忙活，对莉莉和西弗勒斯这一对不速之客点头微笑，只是西弗勒斯看着他，皱起了眉头。他长得……

抬头仔细打量了一圈室内，西弗勒斯果然在墙上的照片里看到了那张令他厌恶的脸。

“哦?你们不是兄妹啊?”听说他们不是兄妹还住在一间小屋，波特太太扬起了眉毛，她跟她丈夫都是1900年左右生人，英国麻瓜界刚告別维多利亚女王，巫师界更加守旧古板，在他们看来，女生未婚就跟异性住在一起，简直是不可想象。波特太太就差把“伤风败俗”写在脸上了。

“当然不是啊，我们哪里长得像啦！”莉莉还毫无觉察，甜蜜地看了西弗勒斯一眼。

西弗勒斯拉着脸指了指墙上的照片，莉莉惊讶地看过去:“咦?波特?原来这是波特家?”

“你认识我儿子?”波特太太也很吃惊，“不过他魁地奇打得很好，在学校的确很有名!”

西弗勒斯强忍着没有冷哼出声。

知道西弗勒斯不乐意了，莉莉赶紧站起来告辞，不过他们行动还是不够快，在院门口，跟詹姆波特和小天狼星布莱克碰了个对头。

“伊万斯?◕0◕”詹姆大叫，“鼻涕精?╰_╯”

“哈，我们集合时间到了，先走了……”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯跑了，詹姆想去追，被波特太太一把拉住了。

“妈，那就是我跟你们说过的伊万斯!很漂亮对不对?她居然来我们家了?你喜欢她吗?”詹姆高兴地叫。

不置可否地笑了笑，波特太太跟波特先生交换了一下眼神，嗯，詹姆联姻这件事要赶紧提上日程了。


	4. Chapter 4

两人回来的时候，导游都快急死了:“还以为你们俩迷路了，我们要去峡谷漂流，就差你们俩了。”

丢下蘑菇篮子，在导游喋喋不休的埋怨里，两人紧赶慢赶赶上了最后一条船。

跟他们一船的是一对小文青，说话文邹邹的，一激动就抱在一起热吻，西弗勒斯的眼神都不知道该摆在那里，倒是莉莉落落大方，把他们当成森林里的一对兔子。

漂流追求的就是惊险刺激，船夫故意让船又快又抖，水花飞溅，西弗勒斯很紧张，使劲抓住船舷，莉莉抱住他的腰哈哈大笑，兴奋得不得了。另一对则在脸色苍白和诗兴大发里左右徘徊。

“快看，有鹿!”对面的女孩尖叫了一声，指着密林深处 ，“果然是林深……哇，还有野狗!野狗一定是要吃那只鹿鹿，鹿鹿那么可爱不要吃鹿鹿!”

女孩扎进男伴怀里，西弗勒斯和莉莉也伸头去看，可此时船正好拐了一个弯，他们什么都没看见。

下了船，小文青夫妇立刻去找导游说森林里有很大的野狗，但担心自己的安全，导游很快联系了露营地管理员，那是个看上去凶悍，性格却不错的胖大叔。

大叔笑呵呵地说:“不要怕，野狗怕火，今晚我会在露营地点篝火，整夜不熄，咱们还能顺便烧烤。”

听到烧烤大家都兴奋了起来，纷纷提议要烤什么吃的。那对小文青夫妇立刻说鹿肉烤起来应该特别美味，问管理员这林子的鹿让不让狩猎?

西弗勒斯和莉莉没参与讨论，他们来的太匆忙没来得及换泳衣，莉莉的衣服湿了有点透明，她有点尴尬地遮遮掩掩，西弗勒斯立刻脱了上衣给她套上。

“哎呀，不用了……”莉莉小声说。

“没关系，你穿着吧。”西弗勒斯感觉有点凉飕飕的，但还是尽量不把自己藏起来，他得照顾莉莉保护莉莉，不能再像以往那样只考虑自己。

回到了露营地，大家都回去换干衣服，他们要去参观一个农庄，中午在那里吃饭，下午再回来烧烤。

莉莉特意挎住西弗勒斯的胳膊，歪着头跟他说话:“刚才跟我们一条船的女孩管我叫斯内普夫人哎，问我是不是也是刚结婚?”

西弗勒斯红了脸，有点慌张:“你……你怎么说?”

“哈哈哈，我说我们结婚好多年，已经生了五个孩子了。”莉莉大笑。

西弗勒斯看了两眼莉莉的细腰，心说她能相信才怪，不过如果生孩子会让这漂亮的腰线变粗，他可舍不得。

农庄坐落在一个小山坳里，非常的静谧美丽，不知道那个巫师村是不是靠这个不小的农庄的产出生活，毕竟没听说巫师还务农的。

吃饭的时候，庄园女主人神神秘秘地宣称这附近有巫师，她最近就见过女巫半夜骑着扫帚飞过月亮，莉莉戳戳西弗勒斯，小声说那可能是长头发的小天狼星。

“我还听见过狼人嚎叫，所以我烤了狼人形状的饼干。”女主人端上小饼干。

“您真是耳聪目明。”西弗勒斯由衷地说，怀疑这位女主人其实是个哑炮，而不是麻瓜。

参观了一圈儿农场，莉莉拉着西弗勒斯满庄园里找鸡蛋，那些土鸡都是散养的，在各种草窼里下蛋，莉莉飞奔过去，土鸡们吓得乱飞。

买了很多农副产品，酒，还有猪肉牛肉，今晚烧烤的东西就准备好了，那对儿文青夫妇不死心地追问农场主有没有鹿肉，当然没有。

回到露营地，大家休息了一会儿，就开始处理烧烤材料。管理员大叔果然说到做到，在营地中间生起一团火，男的负责洗菜切菜，女孩子负责穿竹签，一群人嘻嘻哈哈很快就弄好了，不知道谁发现了西弗勒斯和莉莉摘回来的那篮子蘑菇，高兴怀了，大声表示要去熬蘑菇汤。

“安全?”莉莉其实很相信西弗勒斯采蘑菇的眼光，只是再确认一遍。

“安全，都可以吃。”西弗勒斯点点头。

天还没黑他们就开始烤了起来，爬山的疲惫一扫而空，刚烤出来的肉吱吱作响流着油，蔬菜清甜，酒味香醇，连西弗勒斯都喝了几口，跟着他们哼唱听也没听过的麻瓜流行歌曲。

最后果然是雪白的蘑菇汤，鲜得掉牙，莉莉喝了两大碗，盯着碗底的那个小蘑菇发呆。

“西弗，这好像是情热菇，”莉莉喝了不少酒，有点愣。

“对，这个褶皱很典型，”西弗勒斯想了一会了才恍然大悟，“情热菇跟酒同食会影响情志!”

“怎么办?”莉莉眨眨眼。

“只是会xx高涨，又不会中毒。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，莉莉已经快贴到他嘴上了，此时他心里一荡，反手拉起了莉莉，“我们去解决这件事吧，我现在也很热……”

大约因为这个蘑菇的力量，露营地外面很快没人了，大家都回了小木屋，一进门莉莉就开始扯西弗勒斯的腰带，西弗勒斯抓住她的手，拉着她进了盥洗室，打开了花洒。

微凉的水让莉莉清醒了一点，她有点害羞:“你是想让我清醒一点吗?”

“不，我只想一起洗而已。”西弗勒斯低头吻住她，莉莉立刻脑子死机，只用脐下的器官思考了。

混着水流，盥洗室的温度越来越高，他们在里面连作带洗呆了很久，出来已经快要半夜了。

没打算穿衣服，两人清清凉凉地滚到床铺上，西弗勒斯刚拉上床单盖住莉莉，他就听到了树枝划过玻璃窗的声音。

起风了吗?怎么会有树枝碰到窗户。

西弗勒斯从被窝里探头去看，只看窗外好像是鹿角一闪，他就被莉莉拉了回去，“我还没吃饱。”莉莉大叫，“我缓过来了。”也不知道刚刚在盥洗室求饶的是谁。

想了一下，用床单把两人蒙了起来，西弗勒斯无师自通，莉莉很快又开始求饶，“西弗，好哥哥，我不行了……”

这时候外面忽然传来两声枪响，接着是管理员大叔的声音:“xxx，真的有野狗，都别出来，傻狗吃我一枪!”

其实他不叫也没人出来，所有人都沉溺于感官的世界中，莉莉把西弗勒斯攀得紧紧的，汗水顺着皮肤滑下滑下，欢乐持续了几乎一夜。

第二天两人腰酸背痛，差点没起来床，好在旅行已经结束，只需要坐车回去就好，两人靠在一起呼呼大睡。

幸亏西弗勒斯太困两眼无神，回到了科克沃斯送莉莉回家的时候，伊万斯先生没看出他的心虚。

反而是一脸痘疤的佩妮看了出来，她坏笑着揶揄莉莉:“蜜月愉快呀?”佩妮不反对莉莉跟斯内普在一起，在她的观念里，如果莉莉嫁给蜘蛛尾巷的斯内普，她嫉妒的内心反而容易因此平衡起来。

“嘘，别告诉爸爸妈妈，”莉莉小声说 

“当然，”佩妮破天荒地有理性，“恋爱自由嘛。”

“姐姐你真好，”莉莉感激地说，姐妹情谊加一。

他们怎么在暑假互通有无不提，很快开学了，莉莉是级长，所以上了火车之后，西弗勒斯得送她去级长包厢。

包厢门口，小天狼星，卢平和詹姆站在那，小天狼星一见两人似乎就想冲上来咬他们，卢平忍住笑拉住了他。

“他们怎么了?”莉莉皱眉问卢平。

“没什么，没什么，”卢平脸上的表情很奇怪，似乎憋住了想要狂笑的脸。

詹姆对莉莉挥挥手，第一次没有硬约莉莉出去，他的手指上好像多了一枚戒指，“都说多站站对身体好，我们也要注意健康。”

卢平捂住嘴蹲在一旁颤抖，西弗勒斯忍不住用了一点摄神取念，他的脸也瞬间变得有点古怪。

“小天狼星布莱克和詹姆波特，在你们俩屁股蛋里的散弹取干净前尽量少坐，太奇怪了，怎么会有麻瓜用散弹枪打你们，你们可以用魔杖反抗啊，还好只是屁股受伤。”圣芒戈的治疗师憋着笑，用魔杖一颗一颗取散弹，眼前两个屁股都成了蜂窝，大约有几百颗散弹，太惨了。

“我们都没发现，他开黑枪，”詹姆涨红了脸，他只是偷看小木屋的时候气迷心了，才会没发现那个麻瓜，屁股好痛，这个暑假太惨了太惨了。


End file.
